


冲动、愚蠢、以及冒险精神

by FunkyJunky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: 冒险是一剂以愚蠢为基底，辅以不必要的浪漫主义、天真和莽撞的失败魔药。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19





	冲动、愚蠢、以及冒险精神

01

他的日常工作是从将要爆炸的坩埚中拯救出不知所措的学生。

“清理一新。”附赠一个冷笑，还有“格兰芬多扣五分，为你的愚蠢。”

斯内普无法理解，课本上用加粗的字体写着“请勿在溶液沸腾时加入豪猪刺”，为什么还会有学生以身犯险，无知无畏地把豪猪刺扔进坩埚。或许有时候他们只是想知道如果这样做会发生什么。

格兰芬多。他们永远不拿警告当回事，他们把限速标志当做挑战，闯过禁入的红线，只是为了探看会发生什么，冒险精神在此刻无比幼稚可笑。

斯内普在斯莱特林学生的坩埚旁驻足片刻，赞许地点了点头。

有些事情，必须承认，那是天赋。

02

他对魔药学、黑魔法有多精通，对另一些事情就有多一窍不通。

爱情，比如说。

战争结束后他才猛然意识到自己给了哈利过多的关注，曾经的男孩已经毕业，日记翻过旧的一页，所有人都期盼着崭新生活。生活恢复平静，这份关注在现在已经没有必要了，哈利也不再需要他的保护，但他却改不了这个旧习惯，依旧在意着哈利的一举一动。

该死的人已经死了，不该死的人也死了，抱着过去不放的只有他。

那个下午他把自己关在地窖，试图解出一道不成立的公式。爱情魔药令人一见钟情，却没有一剂魔药能把他从这苦恋的泥淖中拉出来。他暗恋哈利·波特，并且无药可救。

有些事情，必须承认，那是天赋。

03

毕业后的救世主选择留在霍格沃茨担任黑魔法防御教授，无可避免地，斯内普在每个工作日早晨遇见哈利。他已经忘记是什么让他们在战争结束之后放下前嫌，但现在他们会在早餐长桌上打个心不在焉的招呼，交流一下学生的教学进度，如果心情够好，再聊几句《预言家日报》头版的新闻。

旧恩怨一笔勾销，在哈利的新教授身份下，他们关系融洽，进退彬彬有礼。他甚至还能在哈利排不出时间的时候替他上一节黑魔法防御课，并且不求回报地礼貌拒绝了哈利请求替他上魔药课的意愿。

换一种场景，换一种相遇方式，他们可以成为和睦相处的同事，甚至可能成为朋友。

_但绝不会是恋人。_

流言蜚语在学校里传得很快。令他自己都感到惊奇的是，他听过那些流言。

在三五成群学生的窃窃私语中，在幽灵善意的玩笑中，他捕风捉影地拼凑出流言的模样——哈利波特正试图追求魔药学教授。

他并不是对哈利的接近和暗示无知无绝，但他也同样心知肚明，哈利的这份感情主要源于愧疚，那种强烈的补偿心理被错以为是深刻的爱情。总有一天魔法会失效，哈利会清醒过来，然后喜欢上年轻有活力的同龄人。

他见过太多这种故事。

04

周一。

“周五晚上我们有个工作后聚餐，你会来吗？”

他不记得他们的关系好到能在一起聚餐的程度，于是他简短地回答，“不。”

周二。

“你听说了吗，对角巷最近是打折季——”

斯内普勾了勾嘴角，“没错，所以我在昨天已经去过了，补充了许多价格不菲的魔药材料。”

周三他们没见面。他一点也不想念哈利。

周四。

“斯内普教授，周六有个魁地奇比赛——”

“不。”他听到魁地奇这个词就打断了哈利。

周五。 _来点新鲜的东西。_

“麻瓜电影《玩具总动员2》上映了，你不会刚好感兴趣吧？”

这次斯内普甚至不想说话，直接回以一个“你不会是认真的吧”的眼神。

后悔的情绪只存在一小会便烟消云散，没什么好遗憾的。

这勉强算得上一个优点——他能够轻松地拒绝别人的友善邀约，并且毫无社交上的心理负担。但他却提不起勇气去接受，去靠近哈利，哪怕对方已经伸出了手。他早已过了那个由荷尔蒙决定判断力的年纪，冲动是年轻人的特权，而他早已精疲力尽，被上一场单恋耗空。如今的他瞻前顾后，为可能的未来而担忧，为分手的结局而害怕。

斯内普认为自己不是勇敢的人。

而冒险，冒险是一剂以愚蠢为基底，辅以不必要的浪漫主义、天真和莽撞的失败魔药。它尝起来前调是冲动时的战栗，尾调是绵长的后悔。

斯内普是个魔药大师。他精打细算、权衡利弊，他把一切都把握在控制之中，藉此维护自己岌岌可危的安全感。简而言之，他不需要这种冒险。

05

当他喝酒的时候他会想起托比亚——他的父亲，一个彻底的酒鬼。十岁的时候他相信自己永远不会酗酒，他不会成为托比亚这样的人，三十八岁的时候，他意识到这个“永远”说得太早。

他开始喝酒。

雪利酒、火焰威士忌、红醋栗朗姆。

他曾以为自己永远不会酒精上瘾，就像他曾以为自己会一直厌恶哈利波特的存在。但他需要一剂猛药，来让他短暂地忘掉所有烦恼，他走了些弯路，最后发现酒精才是最好的魔药。

那句话怎么说的，有其父必有其子。他的父亲戒了一辈子的酒，并且死于酒精，而他则对一份求而不得的爱情上瘾。

06

等回过神来的时候，斯内普发现哈利正站在他面前，不请自来地拉开他对面的椅子坐了下来。斯内普瞥了一眼酒馆的另一角，周五聚会，该死的，他忘了还有这回事。

“斯内普教授。”哈利的声音把他的注意力拉了回来。

“你应该回你朋友那边去。”

“只是过来打个招呼。”哈利轻松地说，眼神偷偷估量着酒瓶中剩下的液体。

“波特教授。”斯内普点了点头，提示哈利招呼已经打完了，人可以走了。

“看来你还没喝醉。”

“波特教授，我是个成年人，我有足够的自制力，并且，我从来不会让自己喝醉。”斯内普冷静地解释。

“好极了，下次你想喝酒的时候，可以叫上我，只是聊会天。”

斯内普叹了口气，“哈利。”

“嗯？”

“我们每个工作日都会见面，从周一到周五，而在这可贵的私人时间里，你的出现只会提醒我上周格兰芬多又搞砸了两个坩埚以及办公桌上堆积如山的魔药学论文正等待我去批改。”

“不用谢。”哈利忍不住向上弯了弯嘴角。

“没有人在谢你，我一点也不想想起来这些。放过我的周末吧，请。”斯内普抬起酒杯喝了一小口，希冀于哈利能够听明白暗示，主动站起身回到他朋友身边去。

但哈利没有。年轻英俊的脸上，笑意随着斯内普的话逐渐加深。哈利抬起头，绿眼睛望过去，“看来我令你印象深刻。”

的确印象深刻。

斯内普撞上他略带挑衅的眼神，轻易沦陷进那明亮的矿绿色虹膜，心跳不由自主加速，时间却仿佛慢放，耳畔酒馆喧闹噪杂的声音逐渐远去，如同隔着海水般遥远而不真切，冲动的情绪澎湃如一场海啸，铺天盖吞没他。

这是又一个魔咒吗？他早已过了冲动行事的年纪，但现在他想再明知故犯一次。

要爱上哈利·波特，他需要用光一辈子的勇气；而要亲吻哈利·波特，他只需要喝得够醉。

斯内普清醒地意识到，此时此刻他正醉得刚好。


End file.
